jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Tour/Image Gallery
|-|Official Arts= General Tour-official.jpg|Official artwork. Tour~.gif|Official artwork. 2 img_toor.png|Tour's old artwork. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ chamu16.jpg|Tour's info. image005.jpg|Tour flying in the sky. |-|Anime Screenshots= Jewelpet IncorrectlyColoredTour1.png|Incorrectly colored Tour in the opening. Tour in Season 1.jpg|Tour's first appearance. TourInTheTower.jpg|Tour in a tall tower in Ruby's imagine spot. tall_15.gif|Tour after being awakened. images666.jpg|Tour poses. TOUR SITTING DOWN SAD.PNG|Tour and Ruby upset. ruby_y_toor_by_rosiglamour-d4srw89.png|Tour and Ruby. 20181202-160537.jpg|Tour and the others flying with their broom. 20181202-160446.jpg|Tour gets out of the waterfall. 20181202-160507.jpg|Tour with Ruby and Rinko. TOUR EATING RICE.png|Tour eating curry with Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie, and Rinko. TOUR ON HIS BROOM.png|Tour on his broom. Tour and Flora.jpg|Tour with Flora. 20181202-161340.jpg|Tour and Flora viewing the results. 20181202-161600.jpg|Tour looked back. OEslkpN10utaX_hz0HRpIG3q2a0.jpg|Tour with his surfboard. toor_y_su_tabla_de_surf_by_rosiglamour-d4syln0.jpg|Cool Tour. Tour Winks.PNG|Tour in a winking pose. Tour Shrug.PNG|Tour shrugs. Ruby Hearts Tour.PNG|Tour gets glomped by his beloved Ruby. That's a Big Firework.PNG|Ruby prepares a firework for Tour. Ruby LOOOOVES Tour.PNG|Ruby hugging Tour during the fireworks show. 20181113-121232.jpg|Tour's head silhouette as a cameo. TOUR IS BIG AND LOW QUALITY.jpg|Tour climbing. toor_amarrado_by_rosiglamour-d4tb8ae.JPG|Trapped Tour. TOUR.jpg|Tour being rescued while Ruby relieved at him. 20181022-204648.jpg|Tour has arrived. Ruby Hugs Tour.jpg|Tour being hugged by Ruby while Milky grabs his tail. 20181022-204616.jpg|Tour being hugged by Ruby. Starry Tour.PNG|Starry Tour. 20190731-191850.jpg 20190731-191543.jpg 20190731-191535.jpg FB_IMG_1578161957077.jpg|Chite and Tour preparing the fireworks. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ 20181203-143039.jpg|Tour in Sulfur's eyecatch. Jewelpet Twinkle Eyecatch - Tour.jpg|Tour on eyecatch from returning. TOUR POOPS.jpg|Tour looking mad. Tour_img.jpg|Tour looking up. Jumping on the bridge.jpg|Tour & Ruby jumping on the bridge. Ruby Loves Tour.jpg|Ruby loves Tour. TOORU TOURMALINE.jpg|Tour in an eyecatch. 20100603000115281.jpg|Tour picks up Ruby. images (1)666.jpg|Tour holds up a star cookie. Tour Thinking.PNG|Tour in a thinking state. Who's There!.PNG|Tour, Ruby and Labra notice something strange. img20120317212221.jpg|Tour punches Sulfur and calls him a coward. 20180727 201147.jpg|Tour in his "quiz show"-esque outfit. Jewelpet Sunshine toor.jpg|Tour posing. 185363_213873962076200_1928806793_n.jpg|Tour casting magic. 44444.jpg|Tour is talented at playing the guitar. jps35_000747621.jpg|Tour & Ruby playing tomato games. JPS35-1.jpg|Jill Konia picks up Tour. Jps48 001244326.jpg|Tour wants Ruby to continue being his girlfriend. images (3)666.jpg|Tour with his guitar. 526x297-I1G.jpg|Tour & Ruby play in the tomatoes. download44444.jpg|Tour & Ruby as kids. img20120317200103.jpg|Tour and his rose. images (2)666.jpg|Tour in the sky. 9999.png|Tour playing the guitar. Tour Worried About Ruby.PNG|Ruby tells the truth to her ex-boyfriend. 04b48588.JPG|Tour wearing his hat. Ruby throws a tomato at Tour.jpg|Ruby tosses a tomato at Tour. Tour uses Jewel Flash (Jewelpet Sunshine).jpg|Tour preforms his Jewel Flash. 20180727 201205.jpg|Tour playing his guitar. bandicam 2019-10-26 07-12-38-233.png|Tour's eye. bandicam 2019-10-31 12-33-45-545.png bandicam 2019-09-25 14-24-36-452.png bandicam 2019-12-27 23-07-57-253.png bandicam 2019-12-27 23-08-09-658.png Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! 000.jpg|Tour with tears. KOHAKU SOOUP.jpg|Tour & Kohaku steal the Deco Stones. TOUR GIFT2.png|Tour wears his hat over his eyes. TOUR GIFT3.png|Tour screams! TOUR GIFT4.png|"O-Le!" shouts Tour. TOUR GIFT5.png|Tour singing in Kira Deco. TOUR GIFT6.png|Tour playing his guitar. TOUR GIFT7.png|Tour playing his guitar. 2 TOUR GIFT8.png|Tour playing his guitar. 3 TOUR GIFT9.png|Tour playing his guitar. 4 TOUR GIFT10.png|Tour playing his guitar. 5 TOUR GIFT11.png|Tour playing his guitar. 6 TOUR GIFT12.png|The end of Tour's performance. LUT.jpg|Tour plays his guitar in a field of roses. PUT.jpg|Tour & Kohaku get punched by Retsu. SUT.jpg|Shocked Tour. UT.jpg|Tour steals Sapphie. TUT.jpg|Teary-eyed Tour. Tour at the Dance.png|Tour at the ballroom dance. Jewel Town.png|Tour is seen reading a book. Evil Tour.png|The "Dark Desperado" reveals himself. Tour Sweatdrop.png|Tour sweatdrops. Tour Wha.PNG|Tour saw Kiichi rescuing Sapphie. Tour 'n Kohaku!.png|Tour and Kohaku reassert their friendship. Electrocuted Duo 1.png|Tour and Kohaku getting electrocuted. 1 Electrocuted Duo 2.png|Tour and Kohaku getting electrocuted. 2 Kohaku and Tour Reverted 1.png|They reverted back to their Jewel Charms by Evil!Retsu. Ihavenoideawhatsgoingonherelol.PNG|Tour and Kohaku surprised while Dian is lazing. FB_IMG_1572283977579.jpg|Tour and Kohaku are shocked. Jewelpet Happiness 8.png|Tour on a tree branch. TOUR JUUSHOURI MOURI.jpg|Tour tries to steal Mouri's bag. download (1)55.jpg|Tour mocking the others. TOURA.jpg|Tour jumping down from the tree branch. Tour bein' Tour.PNG|Tour being Tour. Determined Tour.PNG|Tour makes his entrance. Tour Looks Criticized.PNG|Tour after being criticized as a house cat. Tour 'n Mouri.PNG|Tour tries to help Mouri. Tour's Bizarre Adventure.PNG|Tour preforms his Jewel Flash; acting buff. Tour's Worried.PNG|Tour worried about Mouri's fear. He's Annoyed.PNG|Tour looks annoyed... Tour with a Ping-Pong Ball.PNG|Tour holds a ping-pong ball. Ouchie.PNG|Tour tripped and fell. Tour's Pissed.PNG|Tour's uncertain about teaming up with Mouri. Tour Yawning.PNG|Tour not caring about the others. Tour Helps Mouri.PNG|Tour tries to talk Mouri out of his fear. Tour Shocked.PNG|Tour is surprised! 0070b3b8.jpg|Tour calling out the others on a tree branch. Tour Swings the Paddle.png|Tour barges in for Mouri to swing the ball because of his fear of table tennis. Tour Wearing a Jacket.PNG|Tour in his table tennis attire. Tour's Magic Gem.PNG|Tour holding a Magic Gem he made with Mouri. Tour Eating Dango.PNG|"All's well that ends well!" Tour Writing a Note.PNG|Tour writing down what he did during the tournament today. Tour!.PNG|Tour in the first ED. Lady Jewelpet Tour Rald and Io.PNG|Tour's ears transformed by the strange voodoo doll. Jewelpet Magical Change Tour in Magical Change.png|Tour in the Magical Change OP. |-|Misc. Images= Toor.png|Unofficial vector of Tour. jewel34_s.gif|Tour's in-game model. 41s+QJnpbdL._AA168_.jpg|Fuzzy Tour toy. 0A6F607C-49EB-4E3F-9B35-A108F2B5F061.jpeg|Tour toy and Jewel Charm Category:Images Category:Image Gallery Category:Galleries